Imaginary
by Arynn the Artless
Summary: Sesshoumaru wasn't the best imaginary friend she'd ever had.  Told in 100-word drabbles.
1. A New Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. I do not profit from writing this. I am not nearly as creative as Rumiko Takahashi. The idea of having Sesshoumaru as an imaginary friend stems from the _Imaginary Friend Challenge _by _AmaViarra_ on Dokuga.

**Word Count: **These are meant to be 100 words each; however, my OpenOffice seems to disagree with the online word count I use. Please do not point out if they are not exactly 100 words – they are according to the word processor I use. It's not my fault that it doesn't like counting.

* * *

><p><strong>A New Friend<strong>

Kagome remembered when he first appeared, a solemn statue as she danced through her first chore of the day: sweeping the shrine steps.

Previous imaginary friends of hers were children, small and excitable, awed by anything and everything: just like she was. This imaginary figure was tall, obviously an adult, and had odd clothing. To Kagome, it looked as if maybe he were a lost imaginary friend of her Grandpa – surely _he_ would dream up the swords and sashes, armor and claws.

"Are you lost?" she asked him, smiling knowingly.

To her surprise, he inclined his head and slowly said, "Not anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated.<strong>


	2. Curiousity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. I do not profit from writing this. I am not nearly as creative as Rumiko Takahashi. The idea of having Sesshoumaru as an imaginary friend stems from the _Imaginary Friend Challenge _by _AmaViarra_ on Dokuga.

* * *

><p><strong>Curiousity<strong>

"What's your name?" Kagome asked only when it became evident that he would not speak on his own.

He looked down, amber eyes meeting her own, distracting the child from her original question.

Gasping, she cried, "You have gold eyes!" Then she demanded, "Why?"

With the grace of a cat, he pushed off the ground, shooting high into the air and landing on the shrines roof without a sound. Kagome gaped with an open mouth, for a moment too shocked to say anything at all. Never before had she dreamed up someone who could jump so high... stay in the air so long...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated.<strong>


	3. Youkai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. I do not profit from writing this. I am not nearly as creative as Rumiko Takahashi. The idea of having Sesshoumaru as an imaginary friend stems from the _Imaginary Friend Challenge _by _AmaViarra_ on Dokuga.

* * *

><p>Youkai<p>

He strided along the rooftop, silver tresses blowing in the wind. Every step was grace and beauty personified; she had never seen anything – anyone – who looked or moved the way he did. Following his path, which eventually led her to the back end of the house, Kagome shouted up at him.

"_What _are you?" she asked, this time not expecting an answer.

The question stopped him in his tracks, and suddenly he was before her in a blur of white too fast to follow. Amber eyes were narrow with the barest hints of confusion.

"This place is devoid of demonic presences?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated.<strong>


	4. What Grandpa Said

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. I do not profit from writing this. I am not nearly as creative as Rumiko Takahashi. The idea of having Sesshoumaru as an imaginary friend stems from the _Imaginary Friend Challenge _by _AmaViarra_ on Dokuga.

* * *

><p><strong>What Grandpa Said<strong>

Kagome knew a little about youkai, and what she knew wasn't extremely flattering. Her Grandpa once told her that if she were to see one she was to run away immediately. _"Youkai are dangerous creatures – they'd eat you as soon as look at you!"_ he'd told her. _"They're much too strong for a kid like you. They have sharp claws, giant fangs, and are faster than lightening itself!"_ he'd said, pointing to a picture much unlike the 'youkai' she saw now. But then he'd laughed and said that they didn't exist, not anymore.

"Youkai don't exist – you don't exist."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated.<strong>


	5. Reality

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. I do not profit from writing this. I am not nearly as creative as Rumiko Takahashi. The idea of having Sesshoumaru as an imaginary friend stems from the _Imaginary Friend Challenge _by _AmaViarra_ on Dokuga.

* * *

><p><strong>Reality<strong>

A feeling of unease washed over her, a gut feeling she would later connect to her spiritual powers. The person, youkai perhaps, in front of her seemed to become more dangerous without showing any outwards signs of such. Without warning, a flash of light - was that a _whip_ she wondered fearfully - sliced just past her ear.

As a thick lock of her raven hair fluttered downward, he said, "Perhaps you are mistaken."

"P-Please don't hurt me," she gasped, eyes closed as if already defeated. After a moment of silence, she cracked one eye open to find that he had vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated.<strong>


	6. Waiting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. I do not profit from writing this. I am not nearly as creative as Rumiko Takahashi. The idea of having Sesshoumaru as an imaginary friend stems from the _Imaginary Friend Challenge _by _AmaViarra_ on Dokuga.

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting<strong>

Kagome sat with her back against the shed wall. Her spot offered her an expansive view of the shrines grounds, and even allowed the great tree to sit in her line of vision. This way, she thought, if her youkai were to appear anywhere outside, then she would not miss him.

After a while, her family began to worry. Souta could not coax her into meaningless games. Tea and cookies could not entice her to come inside. The promise of new toys distracted her only for a moment. She waited, watching for a flash of white or a blur of motion.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated.<strong>


	7. Patience Pays

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. I do not profit from writing this. I am not nearly as creative as Rumiko Takahashi. The idea of having Sesshoumaru as an imaginary friend stems from the _Imaginary Friend Challenge _by _AmaViarra_ on Dokuga.

* * *

><p><strong>Patience Pays<strong>

Three days passed in that manner. From sunrise to sunset, Kagome waited, tugging the frayed ends of her hair whenever she began to doubt what she'd seen.

It happened one afternoon while she was in her room, moving about her toys to please her mother while secretly stealing glances out the window. As she turned away from the empty scene, head hung in disappointment, she noticed black boots among her scattered clothes and strewn toys.

For him, childish sounds of glee were abandoned in favor of solemn politeness. She asked, almost shyly, the question she never had let him answer.

"What's your name?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated.<strong>


End file.
